ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
End of the Rainbow
is the twelfth episode of Ultraman X. It features the return of Demaaga and the debut of Ultraman Exceed X. It also serves as a prologue to the two parter which celebrate the appearance of the Ultraman Ginga S cast. Summary An unknown female warrior revives Demaaga and it transforms into an even more menacing appearance. While X and Xio having a hard time attacking the female warrior and her accomplices, Alien Magma, Alien Shaplay and Zaragas, Daichi dwells into cyberspace to find X's data, where he finds a rainbow from his past. Synopsis While wearing his mother's space communicator, Daichi still wondering around to find a way to save them. Meanwhile, an unknown female warrior awakens a Demaaga from its slumber, and the effect can be felt by the Spark Doll which was the one that X first defeated. The second Demaaga journeyed to the Umezawa city and starts rampaging. Xio members mobilize and Daichi takes this opportunity to Unite with Ultraman X. Different from his past battle, X appears to have a better advantage thanks to his MonsArmor but soon, a Dark Thunder Energy falls from the sky and struck the two giants, empowering Demaaga with blades and weakening X. Tsurugi Demaaga, the term coined by Dr. Guruman, weakens X, forcing him to separate from Daichi and gets lost in the cyberspace. Satisfied with its victory, Tsurugi Demaaga burrows its way underground and the female warrior states that the "test" succeeded. Asuna finds an unconscious Daichi and brings him to the lab for treatment. Xio members leaves him under care of Guruman while the others starts patrolling for Tsurugi Demaaga. An unconscious Daichi dreams of his childhood with his parents and awakens after it becomes a nightmare when they disappeared. Wanting to find X, Daichi requests Guruman to transport him to the cyberspace via his Devizer. Meanwhile, Asuna and the Lab Team wandering around the first place where the second Demaaga awakes and were under attacked by the female warrior. The warrior wants to claim an unknown energy source within their area and plans it to take over the galaxy. Tsurugi Demaaga earlier was a test of its own power. Tsurugi Demaaga resurfaces in the Umezawa city as Wataru and Hayato attacks it. Stopping their battle in the midway, the female warrior summons a Spark Doll monster Zaragas to attack Asuna. Even without Daichi as its main partner, Cyber Gomora agrees to fight alongside Asuna and materializes, duelling Zaragas. Daichi tries his best to search for X's data as he is on the verge of digitization and finds a rainbow from his past. Nearing it, he finds a blade and X's data. Guruman checks on Daichi as he is about to be digitized but the officer's body is missing. After Cyber Gomora's victory against Zaragas, Asuna wants to bring Gomora to Tsurugi Demaaga but her body condition deteriorates from the brainwave mental link with said Cyber Monster. X arrives on time and stops Tsurugi Demaaga from hitting Sky Musketty. Using the new weapon Daichi received, X evolves into Exceed X and takes over the battle by weakening the monster and cleanse it from the Dark Thunder Energy before defeating it with Xanadium Ray. The new weapon, Xlugger was reduced into an Ultraman Exceed X Spark Doll for Daichi to use it again whenever the time comes. Daichi quickly sneaks into the lab and returns to his bed, pretending not to know what eventually happened, so much that Guruman surprises of his appearance and X commenting Daichi as a "bad actor". Meanwhile, the female warrior, whom later calls herself Gina Spectre hires two alien mercenaries, Alien Magma and Alien Shaplay as they swear their loyalty to Guar Army. Gina reveals that they had not much time left and looks upon a dimensional portal. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! Today, we'll be reviewing him. *X Devizer: Analyzing, Zaragas! *Daichi: Zaragas is a violent monster unleashed by a mysterious woman warrior. But Asuna connected with Cyber Gomora, and they fought it off! *X: And this form is Exceed X! It's our new, powered up form we gained from the light of Xlugger! The Exceed X Slash can tear through the power of darkness, unleashing a powerful light! *Daichi and X: Well, see you next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : Voice cast * : * : *Xio equipments, X Devizer: * : * : Suit actors * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X **Bemstar Armor **Zetton Armor **Ultraman Exceed X Kaiju *Alien Fanton Guruman *Demaaga **Tsurugi Demaaga *Cyber Gomora *Zaragas *Alien Shaplay *Alien Magma *Gina Spectre Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes